


His

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Got Me Hot N' Bothered [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Only has a little plot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Lucifer, Smut, you'll forget it was there in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Dean's flirting with you, and Lucifer doesn't like that at all.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Can I request a Luci smut. Like he gets jealous of how much time reader spends with Cas and the boys. I really crave some possessive!Lucifer

You laughed at Dean's joke. Loudly. 

Probably too loudly and too genuinely, if Lucifers opinion mattered. 

You were sitting besides each other, hands intertwined, of course. He also had one wing wrapped around your form. The humans in the room, including you, Sam and Dean couldn't see that. Castiel could, and remained at a friendly, yet respectful distance. Lucifer was grateful for that.

Dean was something else entirely. 

He always seemed to grab and pull you, always touching you like you were his. You weren't Deans. Lucifer would never allow that.

Sam was better. He saw the relationship you and Lucifer had, and respected that. He was still friendly, but he wasn't openly flirting with you. 

Lucifer pouted, pulling you closer to his side. He smiled at the warmth settling in his chest as you cuddled closer, and felt smug about Deans shocked face. Luce still needed some reassurance, though.

-

"Luc-", you gasped, arching up into his mouth. He was sinfully good with his forked tongue, making you reach your peak again and again. Tonight, he seemed extra relentless. 

He was edging you again and again, making your body quiver and shake with each denied orgasm. You were begging him, knowing it was probably the thing he wanted to hear to get him out of this head space.

Lucifer just growled, pulling you closer. His lips and tongue on your clit, mixed with his grace everywhere on your body was driving you mad, and he just wouldn't let up.

"Fuck! Lucifer! W...what do you need me to- fuck! To say?", you panted out. 

Lucifer looked up, something in his gaze setting you ablaze. Suddenly, you understood. He was jealous. You knew what you had to do.

"Lucifer! Please, please, please... you're the only one that can make me feel like this! The only one to make me cum. Please, fuck, fuck me please!"

He paused, for a second, eyes meeting yours. 

"I love you. 'M yours."

He was filling you with his cock faster than you could think.

"Mine!", he growled out, holding you close to his body, teeth tearing into your flesh, but the pain was oh so sweet coming from him. He was moving rapidly, overwhelmed by his need and his desire to feel you clench around him.

And he had gotten you so riled up. Every movement of his send little shocks travelling through your body.

You were coming, holy fuck you were coming. And it didn't seem to stop. Your sight actually blacked out from the pleasure, body convulsing only to be held down and fucked some more. Lucifer always seemed to know how to handle you, and that was what the both of you needed right now. 

Lucifer bit down again as he came, on the other side of your neck this time, effectively leaving yet another mark on you that would take weeks to heal. 

But holy fuck, you loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
